1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to improvements in remote control devices and in particular to improvements in remote control devices which may be utilized with multiple multimedia processing units. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to multimodal remote control devices which include electrically alterable keypad designations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern state-of-the-art electronic systems often utilize remote control devices to permit a user to rapidly and efficiently control selected functions from a distance. Early mechanical/ultrasonic remote control devices were fairly limited and generally permitted only one or two functions to be controlled. For example, television remote controls utilizing mechanical/ultrasonic technology generally permitted a user to turn the power on to the television and to cycle through each channel in a preselected rotation.
More recently modern remote control devices utilize electronic systems to transmit control signals by way of infrared or radio frequency transmitters. Indeed, as the functionality and complexity of home electronic systems have increased, modern remote control devices have become highly complex. It is not unusual for such a device to include as many as one hundred small buttons or keys, resulting in a severe decrease in the usability of these devices. Further, remote control devices may be utilized to control a wide diversity of electronic systems, such as: television; tape recorders; audio/video amplifiers; compact disc players; video tape recorders; satellite receivers, and the like. Thus, the number and complexity of remote control devices typically found in a modern American home have reached a level where the convenience provided is often overcome by the difficulty in locating and operating these devices.
Recently an attempt has been made to consolidate multiple remote control devices and improve their usability in the provision of a so-called "universal" remote control which can "learn" a series of commands for selecting designated functions within one or more multimedia processing units. However, the generic keypads provided with these devices are often cumbersome and not particularly intuitive in layout or labeling.
Thus, it should be apparent that a need exists for a multimodal remote control device which provides an intuitive and simple interface whereby a user may rapidly and efficiently control multiple multimedia processing units.